Britain Beauty
by kahaniarose125
Summary: Not good at summaries, So just read to find out. TailsxOC, SonicxOC, ShadowxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Britain Beauty

I do not own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, or Shadow. They belong to SEGA©. I do own Jeannelle, Lily, and Callista. The ages for the characters are listed below.

Sonic: 21

Jeannelle: 20

Tails: 15 going on 16

Callista: 15 going on 16

Shadow: 29

Lily: 27

Knuckles: 25

Chapter 1: The girl with the Dark Blue Eyes. (a.k.a Meeting Callista)

It was a bright, sunny day at the Station Square airport.

6 people were waiting for one of their friends to arrive.

Sonic: So Jeannelle, what does Callista look like?

Jeannelle: Hold on, I have a picture of me and her when I was 14 and she was 10. *pulls the picture out and hands it to Sonic*

Sonic takes it and looks at the picture of his girlfriend and her 2nd 'little sister'.

Sonic: So she's a Snowfox with jet black hair, glasses, two ponytails, and a black sleeveless shirt with matching short shorts, gloves, and boots. She's from London right?

Jeannelle: Yeah.

Just then, the group hears the sounds of someone being punched, and yelling from outside. They run outside to see one of the mechanics cowering in fear from a female Snowfox with clean snow white fur, long, jet black hair, dark blue eyes, a black sleeveless top with matching short shorts, boots and gloves and a purple vest (kind of like Sally's), and a forest green headband in her hair. She had a not-so thick British accent to top it off.

Callista: I traveled all the way from London to here, only stopping to use the restroom, and you tell me I can't park my plane, that I built with my own hands, here because it would clutter up the runway?! Why I outta-

Jeannelle: CALLISTA!

Callista: Huh? *sees Jeannelle* JEANNELLE, LILY! *runs over to them and hugs them*

Tails: 0/0. *_wow, I thought she looked cute when she was 10, but she looks hot! I think she's my age.*_

Callista: *walks over to Tails after giving Knuckles a bill for $300 for breaking his rifle 300 times at the London Olympics*

Tails: *_Crap, She's walking over here! Okay, just keep your cool Miles.* _Uh-Hi, my names Miles, but you can call me Tails.

Callista: *_Wow, he's cute and he's my age* _My names Callista, but most people call me Cali.

Tails: You have a beautiful name.

Callista: Thanks.

Then, Sonic came over to talk to Tails.

Sonic: Tails, you don't mind if Callista stays with you? It's just that Shadow doesn't have any available rooms at our place and Knucklehead won't let anyone near the Master Emerald.

Tails: No problem Sonic, if it's alright with Callista.

Callista: Oh I don't mind. It would be nice to have someone else like me in the technical field.

Tails: You built that plane yourself?

Callista: Yep. I call it The Hurricane. I had to convince my older brother, Caliburn, to buy me the parts to make it. *gasp* Oh crap! *pulls out her phone*

Sonic: What's wrong?

Callista: I nearly forgot to call my brother. *dials Caliburns' number*

Then, a video of a Snowfox similar to Callista dancing shirtless to Right Said Fred's I'm Too Sexy appears on her phone.

Callista: *blushing* Oh my god.

Sonic and Tails: *trying to contain their laughter*

Callista: CALIBURN!

Caliburn: Huh? *answers his phone and sees his embarrassed little sister* Hey Cali. What's up?

Callista: 3 things. First, what the hell was that?!, Second, I'm in Mobius, and Third, aren't you supposed to be guarding the Master Diamond?

Caliburn: First, Nobody's home. Mum and Dad are out, Second, that's good to know, and Third, Dad took it off my hands.

Callista: Well I see you're busy. Tell mum and dad I said hey. Bye.

Caliburn: Will do, and call me before you go on your first date. Bye sis. *hangs up*

Callista: Stupid older brother. *puts phone up* Well that's done with. Now let's get going!

Sonic: Okay!

_And that's the end of chapter 1! I do not own I'm too sexy. Right Said Fred does. I also own Caliburn, Diana (Callista's Mum) and Robert. ( Callista's Dad)_


	2. Chapter 2

Britain Beauty

Once again, I do not own Sonic or his friends. They rightfully belong to SEGA©. I do own Callista and her family, Jeannelle and Lily.

Chapter 2: Unexpected Calls and Visitors.

When the group got back to Tails' house, Tails decided to help Callista get her stuff out of The Hurricane.

Tails: So, does your brother do that often?

Callista: Don't mind him. He's just an idiot.

Tails: Okay. So, what about your parents?

Callista: My mum, Diana, really nice. She's a preschool teacher, and she just loves little kids.

Tails: Wow. What about your dad?

Callista: My dad, Robert, has just about the same personality as my mum, except when it comes to me, he can be a little overprotective. He's a mechanic, and when I was little, I wasn't old enough to go to school yet, so I hung around with him in his shop a lot.

Tails: He sounds like he would like me.

Callista: He probably would. *hears her phone* Excuse me Tails. *answers it* Hello?

Diana: Hi sweetheart! Did you get there safely?

Callista: Yes mum, I did.

Diana: That's good. Who's that handsome fox behind you?

Robert: Is that your boyfriend?

Callista: *blushing* MUMMY, DADDY!

Caliburn: That means he is.

Callista: Caliburn, shut up! Mum, Dad, This is my **friend** Tails.

Tails: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Snowfox.

Diana: Please Tails, just call me Diana.

Robert: And call me Robert.

Callista: Well, I still have a lot of unpacking to do so I'll call you guys back later.

Diana: Okay. Bye sweetheart.

Callista: Bye mum. Love you. *hangs up*

Tails: They seem nice.

Callista: They are, but sometimes they can be embarrassing.

Just then, a giant claw grabbed Callista out of nowhere.

Callista: Tails, what's going on?!

?: OHOHOHOHO!

Callista: TAILS! HELP ME!

?: Now, now my dear, no need to get worked up. I just need you for a little experiment.

Callista: *eyes widen* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSS!

Tails: Eggman, Let her go now!

Eggman: Give me the chaos emeralds first fox boy!

Tails: NEVER!

Eggman: Well sorry fox boy, but your girlfriend has to come with me then. So long! * flies away*

Callista: TAILS, HELP ME!

Tails: SONIC!

Sonic: What?!

Tails: Eggman kidnapped Callista! We've gotta go save her.

Sonic: Lily, you and Jeannelle go to Vanilla's house incase Egghead comes back.

Jeannelle: No! We're going with you guys.

Lily: We are?

Jeannelle: Yes, we are.

Lily: Okay.

Tails: Come on we can take the X Tornado.

And so the group made their way to Eggman's base to rescue Callista.

_End of chapter 2._


	3. Chapter 3

Britain Beauty

Sonic and co. = SEGA©

Callista and her family, Jeannelle, and Lily = Me

Chapter 3: My Hero

Callista was tied up in a chair in Eggman's base trying to escape. She stopped squirming when she saw two figures walk in the room.

Callista: Sonic, Shadow?

?: Boy if I had a quarter for every time I've been mistaken for that goody two-shoes hedgehog.

?: Yeah I know.

Callista: W-who are you? Why am I here?

Scourge: Excuse my manners babe, I'm Scourge the Hedgehog, King of Moebius.

Mephiles: And I'm Mephiles the Dark, Ruler of the Dark world.

Callista: What do you want with me?

Scourge: Well, I'm in need of a beautiful female to be my queen.

Callista: So?! I'll never be your queen!

Mephiles: I believe we didn't give you a choice.

?: Leave her alone!

Mephiles and Scourge: Huh?

Callista: *gasp* Tails!

Mephiles: Well, if it isn't the little fox boy here to save his girlfriend.

Sonic: But he isn't alone!

Scourge: What? *smells something* Ugh what's that smell?!

Jeannelle: That smell, is you, and this *punches him and sprays him again* Is for kidnapping my little sister!

While everyone else was fighting, Tails sneaked by everyone and untied Callista. She then hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Callista: You're my hero.

Tails: *blushing* Oh-um- it was nothing. Anyways, let's get out of here.

Callista: I agree, but what about that fat dude that kidnapped me?

Tails: Shadow's dealing with him.

_5 hours later_

Sonic: Where is Shadow?

Then, Shadow walks through the door.

Shadow: He's gone. I dragged Egghead to a very small island the size of a dot. If he tries to swim back here, the sharks will eat him. It's just the crazy old man by himself.

Tails: So, Eggman is gone?

Shadow: Yep.

Sonic: FINALLY!

_End Chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Britain Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. for the belong to SEGA©, so you do not have any rights what so ever to sue me, I do own Callista and her family, Jeannelle, and Lily, and if you try to use them without my permission, I have all rights to sue you.

Chapter 4: Getting advice from Sonic, and asking Callista out

In honor of Shadow for getting rid of Eggman, and a welcome party for Callista, the Sonic group decided to throw a party for the both of them. While everybody was having a good time, Tails was standing by the food table watching Callista talking to the other girls. Not knowing that Sonic was right behind him, Tails let out a love-dazed sigh as he felt the spot that Callista kissed him at as he remembered what happened earlier when he saved her.

**_*flashback*_**

Callista: *kissed him on the cheek* You're my hero.

Tails: *blushing* Oh-um- it was nothing.

_*__**end flashback***_

Sonic: Awww, Tails has his first crush.

Tails, not knowing that his older brother was behind him, jumped.

Tails: Geez Sonic, you nearly gave me a heart attack, and no, I don't.

Sonic: Tails, I know you're lying. You're voice cracked.

Tails: *blushing*

Sonic: See. So, who's the lucky girl? Cream?

Tails: No.

Sonic: Cosmo?

Tails: No.

Sonic: Blaze, Rouge, Amy?

Tails: No, no, and are you insane?

Sonic: *smirks* Callista

Tails: *blushing* Uh-.

Sonic: Tails, say no more. I'll be right back. *runs over to Callista*

Tails: Sonic, wait! Ugh! Now she knows I have a crush on her and now she's probably gonna reject me!

_Tails' Inner Self: But you heard her today, she said you were her hero. Chances are, she might say yes. _

Callista: Tails?

Tails: Huh- I mean yes?

Callista: Sonic said that you wanted to ask me out?

Tails: You don't have to if you don't want to though.

_Tails' Thoughts: Here comes rejection._

Callista: Are you kidding? I would love too.

Tails: Y-You would?!

Callista: Yes. *kisses him on the cheek* I would love too.

Tails: Sh-she said, you said-

Callista: Yes.

Tails: That means that-

Callista: I kinda have a little crush on you too.

Tails: So when do you want me to meet you downstairs?

Callista: Let's say 8:00.

Tails: Great, and wear something blue.

Callista: Okay… why?

Tails: Sonic said that he has a perfect place for our date, but in order to get in, you have to wear something blue.

Callista: Okay, I'll meet you downstairs tomorrow night.

Tails: Okay.

Callista: Bye. *walks away*

Tails: *can't stop staring at her ass* Yeah.

Sonic: Oh Tails, you got it bad lil' buddy.

Tails: Yes, yes I do.

_End chapter 4_


End file.
